


Ah, But Is It Love?

by LittleMissCactus



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Valinor, pre-silmarils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: A rainstorm is a perfect excuse to spend the night with your boyfriend.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Ah, But Is It Love?

"It's turning into quite the storm out there." Maedhros pulled closer to Fingon and rested his head on his shoulder. "Aren't you cold?"

Fingon laughed and kissed Maedhros's cheek. "Maybe I wouldn't be if your hands weren't like ice."

Maedhros wrinkled his nose and smirked. "And maybe my hands would be warmer if you held them."

"With pleasure, my dearest." Fingon took Maedhros's hands and kissed them gently, then began to trail gentle kisses up Maedhros's arm to his shoulder. Maedhros laughed.

"Fingon, I really need to go home. Atar will be wondering where I am, and I you know that he doesn't approve of you." Despite his words, Maedhros made no attempt to pull away.

"Don't be silly, it's raining too hard for you to go home. You'd get soaked," Fingon cooed before pulling Maedhros into a kiss.

Maedhros smiled against Fingon's lips and wrapped his arms around his neck, his eyes fluttering shut. "Mm... I suppose that's a fair excuse."

"Excuse?" Fingon laughed and ran his fingers through Maedhros's hair. "I don't know what you're talking about. This is completely innocent."

Maedhros sighed contentedly and rested his head on Fingon's shoulder as thunder purred outside. The two sat like that in silence for a moment, tangled in each other's arms with their breathing in perfect synch. Maedhros lost awareness of the world for a moment, allowing himself to be submerged in the bliss of the moment. He took a dark braid in his hand and pressed it against his lips, sighing at Fingon's warm, earthy scent, like falling into a pile of leaves in autumn.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Maedhros breathed reverently.

"Mm... you have, but I never mind hearing it again." Maedhros swore he could _hear_ Fingon's golden eyes sparkling. "And I love you too. Never forget it."

Maedhros cupped Fingon's face in his hands and pressed their lips together, laughing when their noses bumped together like the first time they had kissed so long ago. Leave it to Maedhros to mess up even with all the practice that they had had since.

Fingon didn't seem to mind, though, and kissed him again, then began to press slow, delicate kisses along Maedhros's pale jaw. "You are so beautiful," he breathed.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Maedhros's eyes fluttered shut at the kisses and he let out a sharp exhale, easily surrendering to the soft-tipped pricks of pleasure forming in his stomach.

"You sweetheart. Did you know that you are an absolute darling?" Fingon pulled away for just long enough to purr before starting to gently guide Maedhros out of his robes.

Maedhros blushed and looked away for a moment, then came to his senses and shuffled out of his clothing to help Fingon and began to ease him out of his clothes too. "I love you so much."

"And I love you too." Fingon straddled Maedhros's hips and began to stroke him slowly as he kissed him once more.

Maedhros groaned softly as he returned the kiss, his head beginning to spin as heat pooled in the pit of his stomach. Fingon moaning quietly caused him to snap to attention once more, and he turned beet red at the sight before him.

Fingon was sprawled out on his lap with two slick fingers already inside of himself as he stroked Maedhros to full hardness. Maedhros blushed and reached for the bottle of oil.

"Hey. Let me," he said softly, and Fingon happily complied, pressing his face against Maedhros's shoulder with a gasp as he felt Maedhros's much larger fingers pressing into him.

"I can... take more..." Fingon panted when Maedhros slowed down to give Fingon time to adjust.

"Are you sure, my love? I don't want to hurt you."

Fingon smiled weakly as he pulled away to look into Maedhros's worried eyes. "I'm sure. I'm not made of glass."

With that, Fingon began to slowly rock his hips, fucking himself on Maedhros's fingers. Maedhros's eyes widened and he nearly choked at the sight as he added a third finger.

"Oh, Fingon..." Maedhros breathed. Fingon smirked in satisfaction at Maedhros's reaction and gently tugged on his hand, guiding the fingers out of his ass and settling himself on Maedhros's cock instead.

Two hoarse keens filled the air as Fingon sank down onto Maedhros, his whole body shuddering at the stretch. He wrapped his arms around Maedhros's neck and began to rock his hips slowly, setting a comfortable, if slightly uneven, rhythm of their hips meeting. Neither were particularly loud, but their small gasps and whines were more than sufficient to tell the other of their enjoyment.

As it began to rain more heavily outside, their hips began to move more frantically, Maedhros now beginning to buck his hips involuntarily to meet Fingon's, his mouth agape in silent ecstasy. Fingon came first, clinging to Maedhros and hiding his face in his strong shoulder with a weak moan. Not wanting to become overwhelmed with pleasure, he lifted himself off of Maedhros and knelt between his legs instead, lapping at Maedhros's now-leaking cock until he too came.

Fingon smirked a little and licked up the mess that Maedhros had made on his chest, then climbed back into his arms and curled up sleepily in his lap.

"Good?" he mumbled as he rested his head on Maedhros's chest.

Maedhros smiled and wrapped a thin braid around his finger fondly, his eyes shining. "Wonderful. But you didn't have to ask that. You are always perfect, Fingon."

"Well, you deserve perfect." Fingon closed his eyes and melted as he felt his hair being played with, though mumbled a barely-coherent warning that Maedhros would regret it if he mussed up his braids.

Maedhros just laughed and kissed Fingon's temple, carrying him to bed and curling up with him contentedly. "It's late," he whispered, kissing Fingon's cheek, "I can just go home in the morning."

A lopsided grin spread over Fingon's face and he wrapped his arms around Maedhros. "Good. My plan worked. Now, just shut up and hold me."

Maedhros laughed. "Whatever you say, my love. Just get some rest."


End file.
